Reclaiming His Brother
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Dreams of his older brother Miles, is filling teenager gamer Hunter Hollingsworth mind. The teen wakes up from his dreams and begins to deal with his issues as he mentally thinks about the reason he dislikes his older brother and how much he wants to reclaim the brothership they had when they were younger.


**Let's start off with the basics, Eric Osborne who plays Miles is pretty damn cute... Now take that cuteness and pair him with equally good looking brother Hunter and you get a hot pairing. While we are not massive Degrassi watchers, we do know the basics of Hunter disliking his older brother due to reasons, and we attempted to play off that and explore if Hunter didn't hate he was just hurt. So we hope you enjoy this exploration into the Hollingsworth Brothers. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

><p>"Miles… what are you doing?" blushed Hunter, the gamer watching as his older brother got closer to him.<p>

Miles only grinned in return as he continued to move closer to his younger brother in nothing more than his navy blue boxer briefs, the older of the two Hollingsworth children clearly bulging. The older boy didn't say anything but continued to move towards his younger brother until his body was pressed against the gamers. Hunter was about to repeat his question when he felt Miles's hand snake behind his hand and hold him still as Miles leaned down and pressed his lips against his younger brothers. Hunter could only moan into the kiss as he felt his older brother's tongue licking the bottom of his lips with the slightly younger boy letting his older brother's tongue access his mouth. As Miles's deepened the kiss with his younger brother, they slowly made their way over to Hunter's bed with the brothers not breaking the kiss as they moved themselves onto the bed with Miles on top of the younger boy.

"M…" started Hunter as his older brother broke the kiss with Miles not saying a word but simply rewarding the younger boy with the look that seemed to get all of the girls craving after him.

After one small kiss to his younger brother's lips, Miles's moved down in order to focus his attention on the gamer's neck, switching between sucking on and kissing it to the pleasure of the younger boy. As he continued to suck on Hunter's neck, trying to make sure he leaves a mark to claim Hunter as his own, Miles lightly used his tongue to scrape his brother's flesh in order to add an extra element of pleasure. As Hunter's moans entered his hearing and the mark had been left on the younger boy, Miles's continued down his younger brother's body, kissing every element of the younger boy's shoulders and top of his chest until he reached Hunter's nipples.

"OH! YES!" moaned out Hunter loudly as Miles's mouth took his left nub and began to suck on it as hard as he could.

Miles grinned at Hunter's reaction and continued to suck on the nub for a while, switching between sucking on it and scraping it, before repeating the process on his younger brother's right nipple. Once he was finished with his brother's nipples, Miles continued his movement down the younger boy's body, kissing and licking at every inch of Hunter's thin chest. Hunter could only moan as Miles got closer to his crotch and as Hunter felt his older brother's fingers fingering the waist band of his boxer briefs, he couldn't help but gulp as the boxer briefs were pulled down and his cock flopped out and rested against his chest. Miles took in the sight of his younger brother's shaft, slightly impressed with the gamer's length as he reached out and took Hunter's cock into his mouth.

"Oh god, Miles!" moaned out Hunter as he felt his older brother's hand wrapping around his member.

Miles began to move up and down the length of his little brother's cock, it didn't take long before Hunter's moans of pleasure got louder and needier until Hunter bucked his hips and nearly screamed his older brother's name. As Hunter's cum flew out of him, with rope after rope of the gamer's cum flying up onto his chest, and as a lone shot struck him right on the face, the teens eyes opened causing Hunter to woke up.

"Fuck…" swore Hunter frustrated as the teen stirred out of his sleep, his hair and face sweaty with his hard-on pressing painfully against his boxer briefs.

The teen knew that he had gotten hot and heavy due the dream, a dream so vivid his body was still reeling from the heat of it. Hunter hated himself for thinking of his older brother, his father had pushed him to dislike his older brother, with Miles always seeming to cause trouble for his father and their family, and he didn't know why Miles couldn't behave like him and Frankie. However, as he thought about his bad boy of an older brother, the thoughts merged with the feeling of love and memories of the older brother he had when they were young before the trouble had begun and together they had merged into something very different. From there the sexual thoughts had begun and his hatred of Miles had turned into lust and attraction, and the dreams began. With the dream still in his mind, Hunter found his hand moving down to his boxer briefs, with the gamer's hand sneaking into his underwear in order to wrap around his member. As Hunter slipped his member out of his boxer briefs and got to work, Miles was on his way to his younger brother's room having heard the swear and wondered what was wrong with Hunter, they might dislike him but he cares about his younger brother. Once he had reached his younger brother's door, he found it open and looked inside to see his brother on his bed with his eyes closed, butt naked and his hand going up and down his cock. Miles's eyes widened from the sight of Hunter wanking, he knew that the gamer did a lot but to see it in person was something knew, before this he had only seen himself and Tristian wanking, he had hear Chewy, but never seen him. This however was different. This was his little brother. Miles felt his cock twitch a little from the sight, but the full attention was gotten when he heard Hunter moan his name, and came to the decision to do something he had wanted to do since he had found out Hunter wanked, before Hunter's dislike of him had all began. Hunter's eyes opened and the fifteen year old jumped off of his bed, trying to use his hands to hide his rock hard cock from his older brother.

"Miles… what do you want?" asked Hunter nervously sitting up, the younger boy wondering why his older brother was getting closer. As he began to wonder if Miles had heard him, his thoughts started going a mile a minute as he wondered if Miles was going to bash him up.

"Shush..." said Miles softly as he reached out and placed a hand on his younger brother's cheek and while Hunter would normally push his older brother away, the younger boy could only gulp as Miles angled his face up and leaned down to plant a kiss on it.

"What about…" started Hunter, nervously as his dream slowly started to come real, the teen nervous about if he really wanted to do it now.

"Just us home." said Miles as he once again planted his lips against Hunter's, with the older brother pushing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and running his tongue against the younger boy's.

While there was only a year difference in age, there was a large difference in the sexual exploits of the brothers, with Hunter being a complete virgin except for his hand and his endless supply of fake memberships to porn sites. As the kiss deepened, Hunter leaned back against his pillows as his older brother climbed on top of him with Miles holding him up as he felt Hunter's hand beginning to explore his chest. Miles let Hunter continued for a while until he felt the younger boy's groin buck against his own. With a smirk, Miles grabbed onto his younger brother's wrists, holding them against the bed as he deepened the kiss with an almost animalistic passion, letting his own crotch grind his younger brothers.

"Stop… you are going to make me…" panted out Hunter, breaking the kiss as he felt his desire to cum beginning to form inside of his slightly smaller set of balls.

Miles smirked, it had been while since he had been with a virgin, the older boy slowly pulled back and loosened his grip on his younger brother as he started to undo his button up shirt, with Hunter quickly beginning to rub Miles's chest again, enjoying the feel of the skin. Not wanting to ruin or completely control his little brother's first time, Miles allowed his younger brother to take his time exploring his body, with Miles knowing his younger brother was ready when he felt his younger brother's hands moving towards his jeans. Miles pulled back further in order to let Hunter completely remove his shirt, before deciding that he wanted to get more of his younger brother. With a grin at his younger brother, the now shirtless Miles began to move down his younger brother's naked body, kissing every inch of it as he made his way down to the hard shaft that had been thrust up against him.

"Oh god..." moaned out Hunter from the feeling of his older brother's hand around his cock.

Hunter's moans continued as Miles's hand slowly began to move up and down on the slightly younger boy's shaft before holding it still and slowly lowering his mouth down towards his younger brother's cock, wrapping his lips around the mushroom head of his cock. Miles focused solely on the head of his brother's cock, sucking on it as hard as he could until he received a taste of his brother's pre-cum, with the taste stirring him on, Miles began to bob up and down. He continued to bob on the slightly younger boy's shaft for a while before pulling off and licking down the length of his younger brother's cock until he reached Hunter's balls which he took into his mouth and happily sucked on. After sucking on Hunter's balls for a few moments, Miles's licked back up the length of his younger brother's shaft and took it back into his mouth, beginning to bob up and down on the length until Hunter couldn't take it anymore.

"Miles… I'm going to…" moaned out Hunter as the youngest of the Hollingsworth male felt his load shooting through him.

Miles continued to suck on his brother's throbbing meat until he heard Hunter's moan loudly and felt the force of the younger boy's cum shooting against the back of his mouth, with Miles happily swallowing the gamer's salty load. Once Miles has finished swallowing his brother's cum, he crawled back up the slightly younger boy and captured the lips of the gamer's again. The brother's eyes locked as their lips shared the remaining drops of cum in Miles's mouth, with Hunter noting personally that he didn't taste too bad. After kissing for a short while, Hunter broke the kiss when he decided he couldn't wait any longer to return the favour and get both a look at and his lips wrapped around Miles's member.

"Rollover." said Hunter huskily, wanting to get a taste of his brother's cum, to see what drove the girls wild, to see what had turned Miles away from him.

"Why?" asked Miles momentarily confused by the focus on kissing his younger brother.

"So I can... you know…" said Hunter rolling his eyes, causing Miles to grin as he worked out that his younger brother was going to return the favour.

The brothers moved around so Miles was lying in the middle of the bed with his head and shoulders lifted up by his younger brother's pillows as Hunter took into the sight and let the confidence that he usually only had online lead him as he kissed Miles as passionately as he could. With a nervous gulp, Hunter moved down his older brother's body and started undoing Miles's jeans, before pulling them down along with his brother's boxer briefs to get a sight of Miles's cock, the younger boy's eyes widening from the length of it. Once Miles's jeans and underwear were completely removed, Hunter reached down and wrapped his hand around his brother's length, beginning to stroke the warm throbbing member.

"Fuck! That's good bro." Miles moaned out as Hunter slowly stroked his length, while many girls had done it to him before and he was a while from orgasm he wanted to give the younger boy some encouragement.

Deciding that was long enough, Hunter leaned down and took the head of his brother's cock into his mouth and used what he had seen on the porn videos to give his first blowjob, with the younger boy running his tongue around the mushroom head as he sucked on it. He slowly got into the rhythm of bobbing up and down on the older boy's cock, having to pull off of his brother every so often to get a breath of air until he was fully able to bob while breathing through his nose. It took a while and a mix of bobbing up and down on Miles's cock and using his hand to massage his older brother's balls before Hunter noticed his brother's breaths getting sharper and his moans louder, the younger boy knowing he was about to get a load of his brother's cum.

"Shit! Hunter!" moaned Miles as the older Hollingsworth thrusted his hips up into his younger brother's mouth and started pumping rope after rope of his seed into the younger boy's mouth.

Hunter tried to keep up with his brother's shoots, swallowing as much of Miles's cum as he could, but knew a little was leaking from his mouth and dribbling down onto its owner's crotch. Once Miles had finished shooting his load, Hunter pulled off of his brother's cock, with a little of his brother's cum still running down his mouth as he was pulled up his bed and into another heated kiss with his older brother. As they continued to kiss, the brother's once again moved around so Miles was on top of again, with both knowing where this was going and knowing they wanted it. After pulling back and grinning at his younger brother, Miles used his tongue to collect some of his seed that had escaped the younger boy's mouth. Miles then leaned in and pulled his slightly younger brother into another kiss, feeding him the spilt kiss as he lost himself in his brother's beautiful blue eyes as he felt his cock twitch, knowing what it wanted, Miles broke the kiss and moved closer to Hunter's ears.

"Get on your hands and knees." growled Miles huskily, with Hunter moaning loudly from the lust in his brother's mouth.

With a nervous gulp and a twitch of his cock, Hunter moved onto his hands and knees, raising his hips up as high as he could in order to present his arse to his older brother who moaned from the sight of Hunter's arse. Fighting the urge to get closer and ram his cock into his brother, Miles's reached out and started to massage his brother's arse, running a finger across Hunter's hole with the younger boy twitching wildly from the pleasure of it. Hunter didn't know it but he wasn't the only one to use his fake accounts, with Miles's occasionally using the gamer's accounts to access some porn and decided to try something he had learned in one of the gay videos he had watched after an odd dream about Tristian.

"Oh god, Miles!" moaned out Hunter when the teen felt his brother's tongue push against his hole.

As he continued to lap at his younger brother's hole, Miles noticed that Hunter had arched his back and his legs had spread further in order to give him better access, with the older teen hoping that he wasn't stuffing it up. Despite a slight taste and odour to his brother's hole, Miles didn't mind it as he continued to lick his brother's arse while reaching around and grabbing onto Hunter's cock and stroking it until the teen's moans had gotten louder. The older brother's thoughts were on about his cock being buried into Hunter's perky arse, and despite some doubt, the teen knew he wasn't going to stop until he was thrusting into his brother. With his tongue continuing it's focus on Hunter's hole, the older boy ran his hand between the two ends of Hunter's cock, massaging his balls before moving up to the drooling tip, with Miles using one finger to scoop up the pre-cum before bringing it back to his mouth.

"Oh, yeah..." moaned out Hunter at the knowledge of his older brother tasting his cum.

"Not bad, bro." grinned Miles as he pulled away from his younger brother's arse, the taste of Hunter's crack merging with the taste of the gamer's cum.

Hunter's moans got louder when Miles decided his arse was prepped enough to slide one of his fingers in, with Miles's rim job doing enough that the finger slid easily into his younger brother's arse, not knowing that Hunter had fingered himself to the thoughts of Miles before. Miles moved his finger in and out for a while until Hunter was used to one before attempting to push the second finger in, which was a little tougher to push in, but once he had slid it in, he paused to let his virgin brother get used to it. As he started to move his fingers, Miles continued his hand movements on his brother's cock; in between moans of pleasure Hunter's thoughts were on the thought of Miles fucking him. Hunter knew that he didn't have the best relationship with his older brother, to the point he almost hated his older brother at one time, but he also knew that a lot of it was Miles ignoring him, he just wanted it to be like it was in the earlier days before Miles was sent to boarding school, Brothers against Frankie and the world.

"Fuck me!" breathed out Hunter as his older brother's fingers slid out of him, with the teen making up his mind that he wanted to get Miles's back and if this was how he could do it, he was going to do it.

"Are you sure, Hunt?" asked Miles, with all of the issues with Zoey, he didn't want to risk doing something without full permission of the person.

Hunter nodded slightly and pushed his hips backwards so he was pushed up against his older brother's crotch. Miles felt his cock twitch from having Hunter's arse pushed against it, with the older boy quickly spitting into his hand in order to use it to lube up his cock before sliding it back and forth between his little brother's cheeks, with Hunter moaning from the contact. After teasing Hunter's opening for a little while, Miles pressed his cockhead against the younger boy's opening and began to ease himself into his younger brother until the tip of his dick was buried inside of his brother's opening.

"Oh god, Miles!" moaned out Hunter as his arse was invaded for the first time.

Miles paused his movements inside of his younger brother, in order to let his younger brother get used to having a cock inside of him, something he had learnt from his experiences with girls and Tristian, was needed. As he waited for Hunter's arse to be used to his cock, the slightly older Hollingsworth leaned down and began to kiss the back of his brother's neck, with Hunter moaning a little from the feeling of extra pleasure. Grinning at his brother's moans, Miles's reached around and took his brother's cock into his hand again and began to idly stroke the younger boy's slightly shorter cock. With his brother's dick inside of him and Miles's hand around his cock, Hunter was praying to everything he could that he wouldn't shoot his load quickly again.

"Keep going!" moaned Hunter.

As the younger boy's moans louder as he felt the rest of his brother's long cock sliding into him with Hunter feeling slightly stuffed by the time he felt his brother's ball pressing against his arse. Miles grinned as he began to move his hips back and forth, pushing into his younger nerdy brother in long slow strokes, with his grin growing when he heard a loud moan from his younger brother as his member slammed against something that made the gamer feel like he had 'levelled up'.

"Holy shit, Miles!" moaned out Hunter.

Grinning at the fact he had found the slightly younger boy's prostate, he started to slam against his brother's spot as hard as he could when Miles's quickening his pace until he was thrusting into his younger brother rapidly, the sound of his balls slapping Hunter's hole merging with Hunter's loud pants and moans of pleasure. The Hollingsworths were glistening with sweat as their sounds filled Hunter's bedroom, with Miles's thrust forcing Hunter's cock to swing back and forth as his body was rocked by the force of his older brother. With his older brother's force continuing, Hunter's eyes closed and he continued to hope he wouldn't shoot his load too quickly, wanting to hopefully last as long as Miles's did. As Miles continued to thrust in and out of him, Hunter slowly began to move his hand down to play with his own throbbing member, until he felt Miles's member beginning to pull completely out of him.

Hunter was about to say something when he felt his older brother pushing him onto his back with the teen helping out and rolling over before raising his legs up which Miles's let rest on his shoulders. Miles grinned at his younger brother as he eased his way back into Hunter's hole and began to rock his hips forward, enjoying the look on the gamer's face, he had guessed that Hunter was a virgin but the closed out and look on the slightly younger boy was turning him on more than Maya and Tristan did. As he enjoyed his brother moving in and out of him, Hunter reached up and wrapped his arms around Miles's neck pulling him down into a deep passionate kiss as his dick rubbed against the brother's chest. Miles grinned at Hunter's action and as he felt his brother's leg wrap around his body, he began to plough his younger brother's tightness as hard as he could, the sound of his balls slapping Hunter's arse filling the brothers room until Hunter felt his older brother stop again

"I want you to ride me." said Miles lustfully, with Hunter moaning from his older brother's voice.

The brother's moved around so Miles was lying on the back with his younger brother on top of him, Hunter quickly easing himself down onto Miles's cock and getting back to work. However, as he bounced on Miles's cock he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer with the slightly younger teen already close to shooting his load and seeing the effect his tightness was having on Miles was getting him even closer. Miles didn't bother to thrust upwards and instead allowed his younger brother to control the movements, but with Hunter showing no plan to slow down his bouncing, Miles quickly hit his edge.

"Shit, Hunter, I'm going to…" moaned out Miles as his younger brother continued to ride him, with the younger boy's arse attempting to squeeze out everything stored inside of him

"So am I…" panted out Hunter.

Hunter continued to stroke his cock as hard as he could as his orgasm began to rock his body and with a loud moan shot his load, with the first hitting his older brother's face before the rest flowed across Miles's chest. Miles moaned as he was covered by his little brother's cum, with the older teen quickly going over the edge as his spent brother pushed down completely onto his cock. With a loud moan and a grip on his younger brother, Miles's began to shoot his load inside of the younger teen, before allowing Hunter to collapse down beside him, with Miles's cock popping out of the spent cum filled younger boy.

"This was so much better than Realm of Doom!" grinned Hunter, once the brothers had come down from their orgasms.

Miles could only roll his eyes a little at the comment but a smirk grew on his face, somewhat glad that he was good enough to beat a stupid video game. The brothers laid there until they got energy back with no words said between the pair, neither fully knowing what to say about what they had just done. After a while of lying there in silence, Hunter slowly pulled himself off of his older brother's bed and slowly got dressed and was about to leave the room when he turned to face Miles.

"If you tell anyone about what we did… I will find a way to turn you into a troll!"


End file.
